


There Are No Other Two Hearts Closer Than Ours

by paintyouwings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Pregnancy, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk sex with Michael. You get pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Other Two Hearts Closer Than Ours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hiiiii. TMI maybe but my period was a week late and I was freaking the fuck out so naturally I wrote a ‘You find out you’re pregnant with Michael’s baby’ imagine like any other normal person would do. Enjoy! Wrap it before you tap it, no glove no love, and all those great sayings.
> 
> Title from Promise the Stars by We the Kings
> 
> -S

"Fuck….fasterrrr…" You slur out drunkenly as Michael is thrusting hard into you. Clawing at his back, you feel yourself on the brink of an orgasm. Michael thrusts hard and fast a few more time before you feel him cumming in you. You reach your climax soon after while he shallowly continues his thrusts, riding out your orgasms together.

 

*One Month Later*

 

"Hey Y/N, is everything okay?" Michael asks while you’re lounging around the band’s London house. "I……no…not really" you whisper back, eyes on your lap. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I love you and I’m not gonna judge you or anything". You contemplate different ways to phrase what you’re about to say, but decide just to be blunt about it. "I’m late….I should’ve gotten my period two weeks ago and still nothing……" You shakily reply. The silence that follows has you fidgeting where you’re sitting next to Michael. After what feels like an eternity, Michael finally takes a deep breath. "So….y-you’re….." He trails off. "I’m not sure yet……maybe?" "Well let’s go get one of those pregnancy tests from Tescos then."

 

An hour later, you’re back at home two minutes away from finding out if your life is about to be changed forever. You both are sitting on the bathroom floor. Michael’s right arm is around your shoulders, holding you close. The timer on your phone goes off and you feel Michael suck in a sharp breath. Fighting back tears, you turn the pregnancy test over. You gasp when you see the tiny blue plus sign. Pregnant….you’re pregnant with Michael’s baby. You look at him as tears start falling down your face. He has a shocked, dazed expression on his face. “You’re……. I……I’m gonna be a daddy?” He whispers, voice full of awe and wonder. “Yeah babe….you’re gonna be a daddy” You sob out. The grin that takes over his face is brighter than the sun as he sobs and pulls you into him, whispering “I love you” before kissing you as sweetly as possible.

 

The End


End file.
